


Frost

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Character Study, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ilia struggles with moving on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: frost
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda nor am I profiting off this.

Everything is beginning to freeze over. Ilia sits with her forehead against the window. Numbness begins to spreads across her forehead and down into her cheeks, but she refuses to move. 

Fado no longer makes the trip from his ranch to deliver cheese or milk. 

Talo and Malo slip outside for only a few moments before their mother notices. 

Colin tiptoes over the frozen grass. The armful of firewood he grabs is always too big, but he still manages to tiptoe back inside. 

Beth waits with her door cracked as their cat sprints away from the water having just dipped her paw. 

"Have any goats been getting out?" Her father asks, looking over her shoulder. "I better check on him." 

"Are you going to herd the goats? Because they won't listen." 

Ilia braces herself for a scolding, but he only sighs and squeezes her shoulder.


End file.
